


Blue Flames

by creekschaoscorner



Series: The Fall of AppleSoft [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Applesoft is shady af, Billy is angy, Child Experimentation, Lily’s feral, this is kindergarten what were you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekschaoscorner/pseuds/creekschaoscorner
Summary: “Applesoft produces the same chemical that- thathewas using you to make. What’s worse is kids have been going missing- and their parents are getting paid off to keep their mouths shut.” Billy barely hears her words, because from the first sentence his heart has started pounding and his breath has caught in his throat.
Relationships: Billy & Lily (Kindergarten Video Games)
Series: The Fall of AppleSoft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804651
Kudos: 19





	Blue Flames

**Author's Note:**

> 👀

“Applesoft produces the same chemical that- that _he _was using you to make. What’s worse is kids have been going missing- and their parents are getting paid off to keep their mouths shut.” Billy barely hears her words, because from the first sentence his heart has started pounding and his breath has caught in his throat.__

__Memories flash through his head. A cramped test tube, a man in blue. He was lucky to escape. He was lucky the mutation didn’t go all the way._ _

__And now- now more kids are having their lives stripped from them. Any hope of normalcy gone, if they’re not too late to be saved yet._ _

__But what about Felix and Ted? Can he really help Lily take their company down? Can he really destroy their lives?_ _

__An image darts through his mind. The strange guilty look in his eyes Felix always wears when around Billy._ _

__He knew._ _

__**He knew**__

********

********

__****Any sympathy Billy might have had is gone in that instant, replaced by a cold rage. He meets Lily’s eyes, watching as the feral grin spreads across her face. He would have commented on how similar to Nugget’s it was if he wasn’t so mad.** ** _ _

__****“I’ll call Kidd. Let’s burn that company to the ground.”** ** _ _


End file.
